Goku
Goku (孫そん悟ご空くう Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto, lit. "Cacarrot"), is a male Saiyan and the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy its people. However, an accident alters his memory, allowing him to grow up to become Earth's greatest defender and the informal leader of the Z-Fighters. He constantly strives and trains to be the greatest warrior possible, which has kept the Earth and the universe safe from destruction many times. Statistics *'Name': *'Origin': *'Gender': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Blood Type': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Key Relationships': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Kamehameha *'Voice Actor': Masako Nozawa; Sean Schemmel, Colleen Clinkenbeard (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Base | Super Saiyan Forms | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan Blue Appearance Personality History Main Skills and Equipment Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. After becoming a Super Saiyan God, Goku gained divine ki, which can only be sensed by other gods. *'Kamehameha': Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. *'Instant Transmission': A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Goku putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Goku. *'Kaio-ken': A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet. It greatly increases Goku's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Initially, the strongest Kaio-ken Goku can utilize is x4, but by the time of the Frieza Saga, he has mastered its use, allowing him to push it to his maximum of x20. *'Spirit Bomb': Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so Goku is a perfect user of the technique due to his obliviously innocent nature. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Kiai': The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare': One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy': Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korin, Kami, King Kai, and even Whis. *'Crazy Fist': A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow': Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper': Goku's initial signature technique, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan': The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Goku was the first Super Saiyan to appear in Dragon Ball, achieving the state after Frieza survived his most powerful attack, killed his best friend, and was about to kill him and his son. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. *'Super Saiyan God': A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Goku reached this form with the help of his family and friends so that he could oppose the God of Destruction Beerus and stop him from destroying Earth. In this form, Goku gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. After achieving this form, Goku can transform into it whenever he wishes and retains some of the divine power even in his base state. **'Super Saiyan Blue': A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control, allowing it to be used alongside Kaio-ken for various transformations. Relationships * Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Martial Artist Category:Z-Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Characters